James Potter et le cercle d'or
by Inlo21
Summary: C'est le début du deuxième semestre. Victoire Weasley et James Potter ont décidé de le passer en France à Beauxbâtons. Les deux cousins se font des amis étrangers et apprennent de nouvelles formes de magie. Ils rejoignent un groupe, le cercle d'or réservé aux jeunes sorciers prometteurs du monde mais très vite, le voyage s'avert plus mouvementé que prévu...
1. Le grand départ

**Chapitre 1 : Le grand départ**

— Ce n'est pas juste se plaignit Rose.

—On est toujours sur le banc de touche ! renchérit Albus.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que les deux cousins se plaignaient d'être mis à l'écart. Etant les benjamins de leur famille, ils passaient la majorité de leur temps à envier leurs frères et cousins ainés qui, leur semblait-il, menaient une existence bien plus palpitante que la leur. Mais ce jour-là, ce sentiment demeurait particulièrement vif. Victoire, leur cousine et James, le frère ainé d'Albus se rendaient en France.

En effet, les quatre adolescents fréquentaient Poudlard, l'école de magie chargée de former les mages et sorcières de Grande-Bretagne. L'histoire de ce collège de renom avait été entachée soixante ans plus tôt, lorsqu'un puissant mage noir issu de cette école avait tenté de conquérir le monde de la magie. Il y était presque parvenu et, sans une lutte acharnée menée par Harry Potter, le père de James et Albus, aidé de ses meilleurs amis Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger, les parents de Rose, il aurait surement bâti un empire où régnerait la terreur. Ce mage avait été si craint, que certains membres de la génération précédente n'osaient pas prononcer son nom : Voldemort.

Fort heureusement, Voldemort ne risquait plus de nuire : il avait péri lors d'une bataille qui avait eu lieu au sein même de Poudlard, vingt ans auparavant. La communauté magique, consciente que les divisions internes entre mages et sorcières avaient facilité l'ascension du Seigneur des Ténèbres au pouvoir, instaura alors une nouvelle tradition. Afin de favoriser les échanges entre sorcières et sorciers étrangers, chacune des onze écoles de magie présentes sur le globe, serait chargée d'accueillir des étudiants internationaux pendant un semestre. Ce voyage, obligatoire, devrait être effectué entre la quatrième et la dernière année d'études.

Victoire Weasley, désireuse d'améliorer son français, avait patienté jusqu'à la sixième année, période où cela avait été le tour de Beauxbâtons, l'académie française pour partir. James qui avait tout juste l'âge requis avait décidé de voyager en même temps que sa cousine. Depuis le mois de septembre, Victoire et lui attendaient le jour du départ avec impatience. Ce jour était enfin arrivé, n'en déplaise à Albus et Rose. Toute la famille, oncles et tantes inclus, s'était déplacée à Poudlard pour leur dire au revoir.

—Ne faites pas cette tête, lorsque vous serez en quatrième année, ce sera le tour de Castelobruxo. Vous vous rendez compte ? Un voyage gratuit au Brésil ! Allez Rose, arrête de bouder et aide-nous à descendre les bagages du dortoir dit d'un ton apaisant Hermione Granger.

Rose haussa les épaules d'un air maussade : la quatrième année paraissait si loin ! Cependant, elle n'aimait pas contrarier sa mère, elle se leva donc et tira de mauvaise grâce l'une des valises de James.

Tout était prêt à présent. Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre que les transports prévus par Beauxbâtons n'arrivent. La joyeuse famille rassemblée au milieu du parc de Poudlard, papotait avec animation.

—Tu nous transmettras des nouvelles de Teddy ! dit Ron d'un ton taquin à Victoire.

— Oui, mon neveu ne répond à mes hiboux que pour me demander de tes nouvelles…Et s'assurer que tu ne t'entends pas trop bien avec tes camarades masculins de Poudlard ! renchérit Harry.

L'ensemble de la petite tribu éclata de rire tandis que le magnifique visage de Victoire devint rouge. En effet, tout le monde savait qu'en plus de vouloir améliorer son français, la jeune fille souhaitait retrouver son petit ami qui effectuait des études approfondies d'Alchimie en France. A son grand soulagement, elle n'eut pas à répondre car une dizaine de carrosses bleus conduits par d'immenses chevaux ailés, avaient fait leur apparition dans le ciel. Victoire, James, Albus et Rose regardèrent d'un air ébahi les chevaux faire des loopings avant de descendre avec délicatesse devant le lac.

— Ah ces Français, il faut toujours qu'ils cherchent à nous en mettre plein la vue avec leurs chevaux et leurs carrosses ! grommela Hermione dans sa barbe.

— C'est vrai que ça change de cette vieille locomotive qui transporte les élèves de Poudlard. A chaque fois que je dépose Vic à la gare, je me demande si elle arrivera bel et bien à destination ! lança Fleur Delacour, la mère de Victoire d'un ton amusé.

Elle partit saluer son ancienne directrice, Mme Maxime avant qu'Hermione ne puisse répliquer.

Une fois, qu'un bref discours de bienvenue fut prononcé, les inquiétudes des parents anxieux apaisées et les bagages chargés, ce fut l'heure de partir. Victoire et James montèrent dans les carrosses. Ceux-ci s'envolèrent et les deux cousins firent des grands gestes de mains à leur famille jusqu'à que celle-ci ne devienne qu'un petit point diffus sur le sol.

Ils portèrent alors leur attention sur l'intérieur luxueux des carrosses. Spacieux, ils pouvaient contenir dix personnes. Les sièges moelleux et confortables étaient recouverts de velours rouge. Sous ceux-ci se trouvaient des couvertures. Une fois leur inspection faite, ils remarquèrent que tous leurs camarades les observaient, d'un air curieux. Leurs parents, en plus d'être les grands héros de la bataille contre Voldemort, étaient des personnalités influentes. Bill Weasley, le père de Victoire dirigeait depuis peu la banque de Gringotts, sa mère était une guérisseuse célèbre. Le père de James était Auror, sa mère après une brillante carrière de poursuiveuse dans l'équipe de Quidditch des Harpy de Holyhead possédait son propre magazine sportif. Leur tante Hermione était ministre. Victoire et James avaient été élèves à Poudlard suffisamment longtemps pour que les gens arrêtent d'écarquiller les yeux lorsqu'ils annonçaient leurs noms de famille. Cependant, lorsque leurs parents faisaient leur apparition, la curiosité de leurs camarades redoublait. Cela avait toujours un peu gêné Victoire qui sourit nerveusement aux autres élèves. Après que James se fut présenté à la cantonade, une jeune fille aux longs cheveux noirs et lisses prit la parole :

— Je m'appelle Sakura et je suis élève à Mahoutokoro au Japon. C'est la première fois que je viens en Europe, je suis si contente ! dit-elle en rosissant légèrement sous l'effet de sa timidité.

— Moi, c'est Vladimir, annonça un garçon blond. Je suis à Durmstrang. C'est marrant comme façon de voyager. Nous, on préfère les eaux plutôt que les airs pour les déplacements en groupe.

— Ah oui ? s'exclama Sakura. Nous, on aime beaucoup les tapis volants. Mais je crois qu'ils sont interdits en Europe.

S'ensuivit alors une discussion enjouée sur les différentes pratiques magiques à travers le monde. James et Victoire étaient enchantés. Leurs camarades semblaient tous curieux, ouverts d'esprits et témoignaient un intérêt sincère pour les cultures étrangères. Il était donc aisé de parler avec eux et il n'y eut pas un seul temps mort durant le voyage. Ils furent même surpris lorsque les chevaux amorcèrent leur descente : ils avaient conversé avec une telle passion qu'ils en avaient perdu la notion du temps, les quatre heures de voyage s'étaient écoulées avec rapidité. Une fois les carrosses immobilisés sur la terre ferme, les portes s'ouvrirent toutes seules et les étudiants en sortirent un à un. Ils se retrouvèrent dans la cour d'un immense château en briques blanches.


	2. Bienvenue à Beaubâtons

**Chapitre 2 : Bienvenue à Beauxbâtons**

Une fois tous les élèves assemblés dans la cour, la directrice les mena à l'intérieur du château. L'entrée avait une apparence majestueuse. La présence de nombreuses fenêtres rendait l'endroit très lumineux. Des tapisseries aux couleurs chatoyantes habillaient les murs. Le sol en marbre blanc étincelait sous leurs pieds. Au centre se trouvait un grand escalier, lui aussi en marbre. Devant, une dizaine d'élèves de Beauxbâtons vêtus de leurs uniformes bleus s'étaient rassemblés pour leur souhaiter la bienvenue. Plusieurs d'entre eux tenaient des affiches ou l'on pouvait lire « Bienvenue à Beauxbâtons » dans des langues différentes. Mme Maxime expliqua alors que chaque carrosse avait été numéroté et que chacun des élèves de Beauxbâtons présents se chargerait de guider et d'aider les élèves dont le numéro de carrosse lui avait été attribué.

« Zut, je ne me souviens plus du numéro où l'on était » marmonna Victoire d'un ton légèrement anxieux. James haussa des épaules

— Je n'avais même pas remarqué qu'ils étaient numérotés.

— Ne vous inquiétez pas, moi je m'en souviens, nous étions dans le carrosse 8 » intervint Sakura en souriant.

Les étudiants français avaient déjà commencé à appeler les numéros des élèves dont ils avaient la charge. « Numberrrr fooooor plizzz follô me » criaient-ils tous avec un accent prononcé. Seul l'élève chargé du carrosse 8 avait un accent britannique. Intrigué, James leva la tête pour mieux l'apercevoir. Sa voix lui semblait étrangement familière. Au moment où il put enfin le voir distinctement, sa cousine poussa un cri de joie « TEDDDYYYYY ! ». C'était Teddy, le neveu de son père qui avait déjà été diplômé du collège Poudlard.

« Mais enfin, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? s'écria James ravi.

— Tu sais bien que j'étudie l'alchimie en France répondit Teddy en souriant.

— Oui mais tu as fini le lycée. Qu'est-ce que tu fais à Beauxbâtons ?

— C'est une particularité du système français, l'Alchimie est un domaine d'élite, avant de pouvoir intégrer une école, il faut suivre ce qu'ils appellent un Cours Supérieur de deux ans après les ASPIC. A la fin, ils ne gardent que les meilleurs pour qu'ils puissent se former à la recherche alchimique. Les autres se reconvertissent comme guérisseurs ou maîtres des potions.

— Et Teddy fait partie des meilleurs de son cours, ajouta Victoire avec fierté.

— Oh donc tu vas être avec nous pendant cinq mois ! s'exclama James enchanté.

— Oui et en plus cette semaine, c'est les vacances ici. Je n'aurai donc pas trop de travail !

— En vacances ? Mais on est en février. J'imagine qu'ils ont déjà eu des vacances en décembre pour les Fêtes. Ils ne se foulent pas ici ! dit James d'un ton narquois.

— Oui enfin, tu as vu l'emploi du temps qu'ils nous ont distribué ? demanda Victoire. On a cours tous les jours de 8h à 18h30 la semaine prochaine, sauf le mercredi où on finit à midi. Et… on a cours le samedi matin ! gémit-elle. » James grimaça à la perspective d'avoir à se lever tôt un samedi. Mais Teddy les rassura : « Vous vous y ferez vite ».

Il mena ses cousins accompagnés des autres élèves du carrosse 8 au deuxième étage du château. Ils arrivèrent dans une sorte de grand salon avec un sol en parquet ciré. Une cheminée surmontée d'un miroir se trouvait au fond de la pièce. Des fauteuils vert pâle et des petits tabourets occupaient une grande partie de l'espace. Sur le plafond étaient peintes des fleurs aux couleurs vives.

« Voilà, vous êtes la chambrée verte, dit simplement Teddy. Ici, c'est votre salle de vie. Elle vous est réservée pendant la soirée mais durant la journée, les élèves des dix autres chambrées ont le droit de venir… C'est parce qu'il n'y a pas vraiment de compétition entre elles comme cela peut être le cas dans d'autres écoles, ajouta Teddy devant le regard étonné des élèves de Poudlard. Elles existent surtout pour pouvoir planifier les heures de passage au réfectoire et gérer les horaires des cours. Des fois, elles organisent des matchs de Quidditch mais il n'y aucun prix ou récompense à la clé. Parfois, l'équipe perdante a un gage… bref. La porte de gauche, dit-il en montrant une porte à poignée dorée, est celle qui mène aux chambres des garçons. Celle de droite, dit-il en pointant une porte identique à l'autre extrémité de la pièce, mène aux chambres des filles. Vous serez quatre par chambre. Voilà, je vous laisse vous installer. Dans une heure, je viendrai vous chercher pour dîner ensuite, vous devrez dormir tôt parce que demain une longue journée vous attend. C'est la journée « échanges de savoirs », chaque école tiendra un stand et présentera un savoir dont son école est la spécialiste. Il me semble que ceux qui se sont portés volontaires pour tenir un stand sont tous dans la chambrée bleue». Après avoir prononcé ces mots, il quitta la salle de vie.

Victoire et Sakura se dirigèrent alors vers les chambres des filles tandis que James suivit les autres garçons. Il se retrouva dans un long couloir tout au long duquel se trouvaient de nombreuses portes. James fit signe à Vladimir de le suivre dans la seconde chambre. Quatre lits à baldaquin aux rideaux vert pâle était alignés. Au pied de chacun de ces lits, trônaient de grands coffres en bois sculptés destinés à contenir leurs vêtements. Deux garçons, l'un noir et vêtu d'une robe de sorcier en wax blanc à surpiqures dorées, l'autre asiatique et vêtu d'un gakuran noir foncé, étaient occupés à remplir les deux premiers coffres de leurs effets personnels.

Lorsqu'ils entendirent la porte s'ouvrir, ils levèrent tous deux la tête en souriant.

« Bonjour s'exclama le garçon vêtu de blanc. Moi c'est Henry, je viens d'Umlingo. Elle se situe en Afrique du Sud, c'est la plus réputée de tout le continent africain. Lui c'est Jimin. » Toujours souriant, Jimin fit un signe de tête mais n'émit pas le moindre son. « Il ne parle pas bien anglais, expliqua Henry. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il dit, je l'ai entendu tout à l'heure et son accent n'était pas mal du tout. Et puis, il comprend tout. Je crois qu'il est juste un peu timide ».

James et Vladimir se présentèrent à leur tour et tout en discutant avec leur nouveau camarade de chambre, entreprirent de défaire eux aussi leurs bagages. Ils allèrent ensuite dîner.

En entrant dans la grande salle à manger appelée « La Salle Bleue » par les élèves de Beauxbâtons, James eut l'impression d'être au paradis. Elle était entièrement décorée de bleu et de blanc. Des nuages flottants passaient entre les tables en transportant la nourriture. James et ses nouveaux amis s'installèrent à l'une des tables de huit. Ils furent bientôt rejoints par Victoire, Sakura et une de leurs camarades de chambre qui arborait l'uniforme vert de Castelobruxo, l'école de magie brésilienne. Celle-ci les invita à une fête organisée par les membres de leur école. Victoire déclina l'offre en lançant un regard désapprobateur à son cousin qui s'apprêtait à accepter la proposition.

« On préfère dormir tôt pour être en forme demain. Je ne veux pas rater ça !

— Nous, on y va, tu viens toi ? » souffla Vladimir dans l'oreille de James lorsqu'elle eut le dos tourné.

James hésita un instant. Il savait que les paroles de Victoire étaient raisonnables. De plus, sa cousine pouvait se montrer assez désagréable lorsqu'on ne l'écoutait pas. Elle l'effrayait un peu. Puis son regard tomba sur Andréa, la fille qui les avait invités. Elle, ses cheveux soyeux encadraient son charmant visage en forme de cœur, ses yeux bleus étaient envoûtants. Passer la soirée en sa compagnie valait la peine de subir les foudres de sa cousine.


	3. Le Duel

Fanfiction James Potter et le Cercle d'Or, par Inlo21

 **Chapitre 3 : Le Duel**

« Je n'arrive pas y à croire ! Tu y es allé ! »

James, désorienté, se redressa brusquement dans son lit. Il mit du temps à reprendre ses esprits. Il n'avait gardé qu'un souvenir flou de sa soirée : il avait bu un peu trop de bièraubeur et si sa mémoire ne lui jouait pas de tours, un baiser avait été échangé avec Andréa. Cela avait été fort agréable mais maintenant, il allait falloir payer le prix de ce plaisir passager.

Victoire se tenait devant lui et l'observait d'un air hautain.

« Et tu es le seul boulet qui n'a pas réussi à se réveiller ! Il ne manquait que toi au petit déjeuner » ajouta –t-elle d'un ton excédé.

James s'apprêta à lui avancer l'excuse qu'il avait préparé la veille à deux heures du matin, avant de se coucher, épuisé. Mais il ne put commencer sa phrase car au moment où il ouvrit la bouche, sa cousine lui envoya en plein visage le coussin de Jimin qui traînait dans les environs.

« Ne me sors pas une de tes excuses bidon ! Habille-toi, les activités commencent dans dix minutes ! ».

Tout en lui lançant un regard dédaigneux, elle rejeta en arrière sa longue chevelure blonde puis sortit de la chambre en claquant la porte.

Soucieux de ne pas énerver davantage la jeune fille, James sortit à la hâte de son lit et se vêtit en cinq minutes. Il alla alors dans salle de vie où tous ses nouveaux amis, Teddy et Victoire l'attendaient. Hormis cette dernière qui ne décolérait pas, tous l'accueillirent avec chaleur. Sakura lui tendit un paquet en gloussant niaisement :

« Comme tu n'as pas eu le temps de descendre, je t'ai gardé un croissant ».

Il accepta le paquet avec reconnaissance et se tourna vers Vladimir. Ce dernier lui sourit mais James, sachant qu'il s'apprêtait à mentionner ses exploits de la veille, lui fit signe de garder le silence en pointant du doigt Victoire d'un air apeuré. Vladimir hocha la tête en signe de compréhension et éclata silencieusement de rire.

Le petit groupe alla alors assister aux activités de la journée d'échange de savoirs. Ce n'est qu'une fois qu'ils pénétrèrent dans la Salle Bleue, réaménagée pour l'occasion, que Victoire se dérida enfin.

En raison des nombreux sorts qui étaient lancés, des étincelles aux couleurs variées scintillaient dans la salle. Chaque école tenait un stand au-dessus duquel flottait une bannière qui portait son nom et indiquait la spécialité magique qu'elle enseignait. Les élèves slalomaient entre ceux-ci, tout en discutant avec animation.

Ils se rendirent au stand de Beauxbâtons dont la spécialité était l'alchimie. Sous leurs yeux ébahis, un septième année trempa un badge en fer dans une potion teintée de rose et d'orange. Une fois ressorti,le badge était en or.

« Ce n'est pas du vrai or, expliqua l'un des autres élèves qui tenait le stand, ça se rapproche de l'or farfadet qui disparait au bout de deux heures. Seuls les élèves du Cours supérieur en Alchimie apprennent à faire du vrai or. Avant, ils apprenaient aussi à fabriquer les pierres philosophales mais avec la montée au pouvoir de Voldemort, Nicolas Flamel a repris les manuels qui enseignaient comment les fabriquer et les a détruits. Les professeurs capables de les confectionner ont arrêté d'expliquer le processus de fabrication aux élèves. Peu à peu, le savoir s'est perdu.

—Les alchimistes ont fait des recherches concluantes. Par contre, ajouta son camarade, quand Teddy les aura rejoints, ils trouveront sûrement comment faire. »

Teddy tâcha d'avoir l'air modeste, tandis que Victoire se pâmait d'admiration devant l'intelligence de son petit ami. James et Vladimir échangèrent un regard moqueur et se détournèrent pour rire sans se faire remarquer. Remarquant leur hilarité, James se racla la gorge et les mena devant le stand de Poudlard.

Victoire y retrouva quelques-unes de ses amies de sixième année qui l'accueillirent à grands cris. James poussa un long soupir. Outre le fait qu'une fois lancées, les jeunes filles pouvaient papoter toute la journée, la spécialité de Poudlard était la métamorphose, une matière qu'il avait toujours exécrée. Cela avait toujours étonné sa cousine qui excellait dans cette matière et qui, jalouse du don de métamorphomage de son copain, avait entrepris de devenir une animagus. Cela avait été difficile, il avait fallu convaincre la directrice McGonagall de lui enseigner la méthode. Puis obtenir une autorisation du ministère. Une fois toutes ces démarches remplies, elle avait dû s'entraîner tous les jours. Mais cet acharnement avait fini par payer depuis quelques temps, elle parvenait à se transformer en écureuil. Victoire ne cessait d'en parler et James se sentait incapable d'écouter une énième fois la jeune fille se vanter. Aussi, éleva-t-il la voix pour recouvrir les gloussements des élèves de sixième année.

« Bon,on se rejoint, hein ? Jimin veut nous montrer le stand de son école ! »

Et sans attendre de réponse, il entraîna toute la petite troupe vers le stand rouge de Mahoukotoro.

A leur grande surprise, l'uniforme que chacun des élèves portait n'était pas rigoureusement identique. En effet, si la forme ( _gakuran_ pour les garçons, _sailor fuku_ pour les filles) demeurait la même pour tout le monde, les couleurs variaient considérablement. Les plus jeunes arboraient des teintes rouge claire tandis que leurs camarades des classes supérieures portaient des tenues tirant vers le doré.

« Pourquoi toutes ces couleurs ? demanda James.

— Lorsqu'on entre dans notre école, on porte un uniforme rouge pâle. Plus on apprend de choses et plus il fonce. En dernière année, il devient doré. »

Sa question s'adressait à Jimin mais une voix féminine venait de lui répondre. Une élève de Mahoukotoro, en uniforme doré les regardait par-dessus son stand. Elle tenait dans sa main droite un élégant balai, dont le manche finement taillé laissait présager qu'il s'agissait d'un modèle couteux. Le large sourire qu'elle leur adressait contrastait avec la lueur hautaine qui brillait dans ses yeux. Il émanait d'elle une étrange aura à la fois chaleureuse et inquiétante.

« Je m'appelle Kanako. Bienvenue au stand de Mahoukotoro. Notre spécialité, c'est le Quidditch, l'art de monter les balais et de les confectionner. Ce sont les Anglais qui ont introduit ce sport chez nous mais nous fabriquons aujourd'hui de bien meilleurs balais que les Britanniques. Tu es James Potter, n'est-ce pas ? ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers le jeune garçon. J'ai vu une photo de toi et ton père dans un journal. Tu dois être bon en Quidditch, j'imagine ? »

— Oui, je suis attrapeur de l'équipe de Gryffondor, comme mon père et mon grand-père avant moi, se rengorgea fièrement James.

— Vraiment ? (Le sourire de Kanako s'élargit d'avantage)1 Moi aussi. Il faudra que l'on organise un match amical un jour ! »

Ne manifestant aucun intérêt pour les amis de James, Kanako s'engagea avec lui dans une grande conversation sur le Quidditch. Les autres, fascinés par la rapidité de certains balais, s'occupaient en demandant des renseignements sur ceux-ci aux autres élèves japonais.

Tous étaient absorbés et si une énorme clameur ne les avait pas interrompus, ils seraient sûrement restés avec les élèves japonais jusqu'au soir. Curieux, ils s'approchèrent du lieu d'où venait le bruit.

Cela provenait du coin réservé à l'école d'Umlingo qui avait installé une estrade noire à la place de son stand. Sur celle-ci, se tenait une jeune fille arborant de longues tresses et dont les yeux en amande pétillaient de malice. Une petite foule s'était rassemblée devant elle et l'acclamait avec excitation. Elle dégageait une énergie paisible mais puissante qui la rendit fascinante aux yeux de James.

« Tu devrais tenter ta chance ! dit Henry avec entrain, le tirant de ses observations.

— Hein ? demanda James.

— Tout le monde l'applaudit parce que, pour l'instant, personne n'a réussi à la battre en duel, expliqua Vladimir. Mais peut-être que toi tu y arriveras ? Tu m'as dit que tu étais bon. Le premier à être désarmé , tout en étant immobilisé, a perdu.

— Fais attention quand même, intervint Sakura d'un air inquiet. L'Afrique est le berceau de la magie et on enseigne à Umlingo des techniques ancestrales inconnues2 du reste du monde.

— Oui, vous n'avez pas idée, on est super bons en duel, renchérit Henry.

— Bah ! C'est le fils d'Harry Potter ! »

James monta sur l'estrade d'un air confiant. Tout à coup, la foule devint plus attentive, certaines personnes ayant entendu l'exclamation de Vladimir et voulant en vérifier la véracité en l'observant de plus près.

« Oui, je suis le fils d'Harry Potter, dit ce dernier, et je n'ai jamais été battu… Surtout pas par une fille » ajouta-t-il d'un ton badin.

Une partie de la foule s'insurgea mais son adversaire resta très sereine, la remarque de James l'ayant fait sourire. Elle l'observa de bas en haut puis, sans plus de cérémonie, elle le salua en baissant la tête, dégaina sa baguette et se mis en position de combat.

James fit de même et se plaça à l'autre extrémité de l'estrade. Lorsque l'arbitre siffla le début du combat, James lança le maléfice de chauve-furie que sa mère lui avait enseigné. La jeune fille d'Umlingo le para d'un geste rapide et s'exclama :

« Stupéfix ! »

Il ne put éviter l'éclair rouge que d'extrême justesse et c'est lorsqu'elle prononça directement une seconde incantation, qu'il comprit que le duel ne serait pas facilement remporté. En effet, son adversaire en plus d'être rapide dans ses réactions, semblait connaître un grand nombre de sorts qui lui étaient totalement inconnus. Elle était vive et paraissait pouvoir prédire à l'avance quelle attaque il s'apprêtait à jeter. Pour la première fois, il avait un adversaire à sa taille. Cela le réjouissait car il appréciait le défi. Le combat dura ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes sans qu'aucun des deux adversaires n'arrivent à prendre le dessus sur l'autre.

Cependant, le combat commençait à s'éterniser et la petite foule perdait un peu patience. Sakura, voulant l'encourager hurla « allez James ! » ce qui n'eut pour seul effet que de le déconcentrer.

La jeune fille africaine lui lança un maléfice inconnu qui le projeta haut dans les airs. Il se leva promptement mais frappé par un second sortilège, il fit encore plusieurs bonds en arrière. James roula alors sur le côté et mû par l'énergie du désespoir, lui lança un sortilège de désarmement. La baguette de son adversaire s'éleva dans les airs et atterrit plusieurs mètres derrière elle.

Elle semblait être dans une impasse : se retourner, c'était permettre à James de lui lancer un sort dans le dos, rester c'était demeurer sans défense. Sentant la victoire approcher, James se releva avec une nouvelle énergie et brandit sa baguette en prenant son temps, l'air sûr de lui. A sa grande surprise, il remarqua que loin d'avoir l'air apeuré, sa camarade le regardait d'un air narquois. Elle leva une main et prononça avec fermeté « Accio baguette ». James, incapable de réagir tellement il était surpris, vit alors sa baguette sauter de ses mains pour atterrir dans celles de la duelliste. Elle leva alors sa baguette et c'est sur un James totalement éberlué qu'elle lança un sortilège de paralysie. L'arbitre souffla trois fois dans son sifflet annonçant ainsi la fin de l'affrontement. Il avait perdu. La jeune fille le libéra alors du maléfice.

« Il faut croire qu'il y a un début un tout » lui dit-elle d'un ton amusé en lui rendant sa baguette.

Un court silence pesa sur la Salle Bleue. La rumeur selon laquelle le meilleur duelliste d'Umlingo se mesurait à James Potter s'était propagée. La grande majorité des membres présents dans la salle s'étaient rassemblés devant l'estrade et avait assisté au combat. Petit à petit, des applaudissements éclatèrent. Les élèves d'Umlingo scandèrent le nom de la jeune fille « Kimya ! Kimya ! » avec fierté. Celle-ci salua avec assurance et descendit de l'estrade.

Elle tapa sur l'épaule de James qui avait rejoint ses camarades.

« Bravo, tu as été le seul adversaire intéressant de la matinée, dit-elle en souriant. Je m'appelle Kimya » ajouta-t-elle en tendant sa main.

Il la lui serra avec mollesse, son écrasante défaite n'ayant toujours pas été avalée.

« Wow, c'était super ! intervint Vladimir. Désolé James, tu es très bon mais elle, elle casse la baraque, elle est géniale !

— Je vous avais dit qu'on était forts en duel, renchérit Henry. »

Ce fut Sakura qui posa enfin la question qui brûlait les lèvres de James, mais qu'il refusait de poser par orgueil.

— T'as fait un sortilège d'attraction avec tes mains ! Comment est-ce possible ?

— Avant qu'on invente les baguettes, les sorciers faisaient de la magie avec les mains expliqua Kimya. La baguette permet d'apprendre plus vite à canaliser son énergie magique mais on peut vivre sans. La plupart des pays ont abandonné cette pratique, mais à Umlingo on l'apprend encore en même temps que l'usage de la baguette. Je ne suis qu'en quatrième année donc pour l'instant, je ne peux faire que des sorts mineurs sans baguette. Je ne peux pas jeter de maléfices.

— Mais Kim est en avance, ajouta Henry. Les sorts mineurs sans baguette, c'est du niveau des sixième année»

Tous, y compris James, la regardèrent avec ébahissement : Kimya semblait vraiment hors du commun.

« Il faut absolument que tu manges avec nous ce midi ! » s'exclama Andréa.

1 

2 


	4. Le Cercle d'Or

Fanfiction James Potter et le Cercle d'Or, par Inlo21

 **Chapitre 4 : Le cercle d'or**

Ce soir-là, James descendit pour le dîner en pestant intérieurement : cette Kimya ne lui disait rien de bon. Aux yeux de tous les autres, elle était charmante : elle irradiait d'une énergie peu commune, positive, vivifiante et contagieuse à laquelle tous sauf James, semblaient sensibles. L'entrain avec lequel ils avaient parlé d'elle en rentrant du déjeuner avait agacé le jeune homme.

« De la magie sans baguette ? Tu te rends compte ? s'était exclamée Victoire

—Et elle parle trois langues ! avait renchéri Sakura, les yeux brillants d'admiration.

—Et elle est humble. On a dû lui arracher les informations, avait dit Andréa avec emphase.

—Et puis elle est jolie, ce qui ne gâche rien » avait ajouté Vladimir tandis qu'Henry hochait vigoureusement la tête.

James lui, était plus dubitatif. Il était indéniable que cette fille possédait des capacités exceptionnelles mais sa simple présence l'irritait. Son attitude enjouée et pétillante lui paraissait fausse. Sa tendance à vouloir convaincre le monde de sa perfection tout en feignant la modestie l'agaçait profondément cette fille semblait jouer un rôle en permanence. Lorsqu'il avait fait part de ces critiques à Vladimir, ce dernier s'était contenté de hausser les épaules avec désinvolture en lui répondant :

« Tu ne t'es pas encore remis de ta défaite ».

Il était évident que ses amis l'inviteraient de nouveau à leur table ce soir et chercheraient à se lier d'amitié avec elle. L'idée qu'il devrait passer toute l'heure du repas, voire l'ensemble de son séjour en sa compagnie, l'exaspérait au plus haut point.

C'est donc en traînant des pieds qu'il entra dans la Salle Bleue où ses amis étaient déjà installés. Comme il s'y attendait, _elle_ était avec eux. Elle discutait avec animation en faisant de grands gestes avec Victoire, Andréa et Sakura pendant que Vladimir et Henry buvaient ses paroles en la regardant sottement. James ne put s'empêcher de hocher la tête. Il les rejoignit en grimaçant. Personne ne le remarqua cependant, Kimya étant l'attraction du dîner.

Il passa donc la soirée à ruminer sa colère en silence, il était si absorbé par ses sombres pensées qu'il sursauta lorsqu'un élève portant l'uniforme de Castelobruxo vint distribuer des petits cartons blancs à sa cousine, Teddy, Andréa, Vladimir, Kimya et lui-même. Sur ceux-ci on pouvait lire :

 _« James Potter,_

 _Le Cercle d'Or vous invite à sa première réunion ce soir après dîner. Rendez-vous dans le hall, devant les escaliers à 21 h précises._

 _Cordialement,_

 _Kanako Minatazoki, présidente du Cercle d'Or junior._

 _PS: Merci de ne pas venir accompagner d'une personne non invitée. »_

« Le Cercle d'Or ! s'exclama Andréa. C'est quoi ?

—Je ne sais pas mais ça a l'air d'un truc de snob, répondit Henry, vexé de ne pas avoir été invité.

—Encore une fête débile, déclara Victoire. Ça ne me dit rien.

—Moi non plus, déclara James, solidaire de ceux qui n'avaient pas été conviés.

—Attendez, dit soudain Vladimir. Kanako Minatazoki, ce n'est pas la fille qu'on a rencontrée aujourd'hui ? On devrait peut-être y aller, elle avait l'air sympa quoiqu'un peu flippante. »

Ceux qui avaient été invité acquiescèrent.

Une fois le repas terminé, ils restèrent dans le hall tandis qu'Henry, Jimin et Sakura remontèrent dans leurs chambres respectives. Ils furent bientôt rejoints par plusieurs autres élèves. A vingt-et-une heure précises, Kanako fit son apparition. Une fois assurée que seuls étaient présents les élèves qu'elles avaient convié, elle leur demanda de la suivre sans plus d'explication. Décontenancés, ils lui emboitèrent le pas.

Elle les mena dans un couloir isolé, décoré de quelques tapisseries. Elle se dirigea vers l'une d'entre elle, une orange et la souleva, laissant ainsi paraitre une porte minuscule. Kanako la tapota trois fois et celle-ci s'ouvrit. Elle les invita à franchir le pas de la porte. James dut se mettre à genoux pour pouvoir passer. Une fois entrée, il se retrouva dans une salle blanche immense, remplie de fauteuils en cuir. Une fois tous les élèves passés Kanako les invita à s'assoir.

« Bienvenue et merci d'avoir répondu présent à mon invitation qui ne comportait pas beaucoup de détails. Je suis Kanako Minatazoki, la présidente du Cercle d'Or. Et si je vous ai invité, c'est parce qu'avec les autres membres du Cercle, nous vous avons observés durant cette journée et nous voudrions que vous nous rejoigniez. Mon président adjoint, Mathieu Gillerand, va vous expliquer ce qu'est le Cercle, dit-elle en se tournant vers un garçon blond de septième année qui arborait l'uniforme de Beauxbâtons.

— Bonjour à tous, dit le garçon. Le Cercle d'Or est une association internationale visant à connecter entre eux les sorciers et sorcières prometteurs des différentes écoles de magie à travers le monde. Notre but : favoriser la collaboration entre sorcières et sorciers talentueux du monde entier et assurer la paix entre sorciers et Moldus. Néanmoins, notre vision de ce que doit être la paix entre sorcière et Moldu s'éloigne de celle des gouvernements actuels. En effet, nous souhaitons abolir le Code international du secret. Nous pensons que nous n'avons plus besoin de nous cacher. Comme tous les sorciers qui ont voulu abolir ce code étaient jusqu'à présent des mages noirs, cette idéologie n'a pas bonne presse. Du coup, je veux que cela soit bien claie pour tout le monde : nous ne voulons pas anéantir les moldus ou les asservir, simplement nous estimons avoir le droit de pratiquer la magie en plein jour, partout et tout le temps. »

Il continua ainsi à défendre son idée pendant plusieurs minutes. James ne mit pas à longtemps à se désintéresser. D'autant plus que l'attitude de Kanako lui parut étrange. Elle chuchotait en japonais tout en pointant sa baguette magique sur son cou. En observant mieux les élèves, il comprit : Mathieu s'exprimait en français mais plusieurs élèves traduisaient ses paroles dans leur langue maternelle, de manière à ce que tout le monde puisse le comprendre parfaitement.

« …Notre association lutte aussi contre les discriminations contre les nés moldus. Car si de nombreux efforts ont été faits depuis la Grande Bataille de Poudlard, ils restent victimes d'actes d'intolérance. Si nous vous avons choisis, c'est parce qu'au cours de cette journée, vous vous être montrés doués de capacités magiques au-dessus de la moyenne et nous que nous pensons que vous nous seriez d'une grande aide.»

James se mit alors à réfléchir : au stand de Poudlard, Victoire avait montré ses talents d'animagus, lors de leur discussion avec les élèves japonais, Vladimir avait dévoilé qu'il était en passe d'entrer dans l'équipe de Quidditch bulgare, et Kimya était certainement la meilleure duelliste qui soit. Les seules personnes dont il n'expliquait la présence demeuraient Andréa et lui-même.

Un ensemble de questions lui montèrent à l'esprit : Kanako, le trouvant sympathique lors de leur discussion l'avait-elle invité par simple gentillesse ? Souhaitait-elle devenir ainsi son amie, voire plus si affinités ? Ou pire, l'avait-elle invité parce qu'il était le fils de Harry Potter ? Une impression d'illégitimité le submergea. Cette désagréable sensation lui était familière. Souvent, il remarquait que les gens le traitaient avec respect, voire avec déférence, lorsqu'il annonçait son nom. Les traitements de faveur pouvaient être appréciables mais souvent, il avait l'impression de ne pas mériter la moitié des bonnes choses qui lui arrivaient. Il compensait en travaillant très dur au Quidditch et en Défense contre les forces du Mal, des domaines qui avaient fait la gloire de son père en son temps.

« Evidemment, vous n'êtes pas obligé de nous rejoindre, continuait encore l'élève de septième année. Mais sachez que maints grands sorciers et sorcières ont fait partie du Cercle. Le ministre de la magie japonais, le grand herboriste Libatius Borage et un grand nombre d'Aurors en sont des membres actifs. Les ouvrages que vous voyez ici confirmeront mes propos, poursuivait Mathieu Gillerand. Les élèves qui ne seraient pas intéressés sont libres de partir, auquel cas, veuillez garder secrète l'existence du Cercle, nous ne voulons pas être importunés par des étudiants non sélectionnés. Kanako est de toute façon la gardienne du secret de l'existence de ce cercle, la salle est en outre incartable et nous effacerons de votre mémoire le chemin qui permet de venir jusqu'ici. Si vous avez envie de nous rejoindre, sachez que votre cooptation devra être approuvée par l'ensemble des membres. Vous serez soumis à une évaluation à la fin de ce mois et nous déciderons si vous êtes définitivement admis parmi nous. Vous devrez pour cela apprendre une technique magique spéciale d'un de vos camarades étrangers et enseigner à ce même camarade l'une de vos spécialités. Vos deux aptitudes d'enseignant et d'élève seront évaluées. Nous vous conseillons de vous mettre avec quelqu'un de la même année que vous. »

« Vous en pensez quoi ? chuchota Victoire. On reste ? Ça a quand même l'air pas mal et puis j'ai déjà entendu parler d'eux dans des bouquins, par exemple _« Mythe et légendes de l'éducation magique à travers les âges »_ notamment.

—Moi aussi. Libatius Borage fréquentait mon école. On nous apprend dès notre arrivée là-bas qu'il faisait partie d'une association secrète et internationale. Et plusieurs historiens font allusion au Cercle d'Or en disant qu'ils ne sont pas sûrs que cet endroit existe, dit Andréa.

—On reste, trancha Vladimir. Je suis curieux.

—Très bien, fit Kimya en souriant comme à son habitude. Qui se met avec qui, pour les évaluations ?

—On n'a pas trop le choix, répondit Victoire. Si c'est par niveau scolaire, je vais me mettre avec Vlad.

—Moi, j'aperçois une copine américaine là-bas, dit Andréa en pointant du doigt l'autre bout de la salle. Je vais me mettre avec elle. Tu peux donc te mettre avec James.

—Ha ha, rétorqua Kimya d'un ton mi-sarcastique mi-enjoué. Le duo de choc : le meilleur duelliste et son second. Tu es d'accord James ? » lui demanda-t-elle en souriant.

S'il avait été tout à fait honnête, James aurait refusé avec vigueur mais il ne pouvait décemment pas dire non sans paraître absolument impoli et désagréable. Aussi se contenta-t-il d'émettre une sorte de grognement, tout en hochant la tête avec réticence. Voilà qu'en plus d'avoir à la supporter à tous les repas, il devrait passer une partie de son temps libre en sa compagnie.

Les quatre amis allèrent confirmer leur adhésion à l'association et firent connaissance avec les quelques autres élèves invités. Kanako et Mathieu répondaient avec bienveillance à toutes les questions. Aux alentours de 23 heures, la réunion s'acheva.

Lorsqu'ils remontèrent dans leur chambre, James et Vladimir trouvèrent leurs camarades déjà endormis. Ils s'endormirent en chuchotant avec excitation, même James pouvait s'empêcher d'être enthousiaste. Les élèves du Cercle semblaient doués et humbles et il allait apprendre la magie manuelle. Il s'endormit donc le sourire aux lèvres.


	5. Sapa Puris

**Chapitre 5 : Sapa Puris**

Le reste de la semaine passa de manière plutôt paisible. James et ses amis commençaient à s'habituer à la vie à Beauxbâtons. L'atmosphère multiculturelle qui régnait dans le château leur plaisait énormément, chaque jour ils apprenaient des faits étonnant sur la façon dont la magie était utilisée à l'étranger. Le monde leur paraissait vaste et emplit de savoirs non découverts et James se surprenait à faire des rêves de voyages encore plus lointains, plus exotiques que celui-ci. Néanmoins, tandis qu'il descendait quelque peu endormi dans la Salle Bleue en cette froide matinée de février, il sentait l'insouciance qu'il avait ressentie ces derniers jours se dissiper : les cours reprenaient ce matin. Il était tôt et ne trouva déjà installés à table qu'Andréa et Vladimir qui, tout occupé qu'il était par son petit déjeuner, leva à peine la tête pour le saluer. En revanche, joli visage de sa camarade se fendit en un large sourire chaleureux et un peu séducteur.

— Salut James ! Prêt pour la reprise? demanda-t-elle.

—Pas trop, répondit le jeune homme, mais on a botanique, ça devrait aller, c'est une matière que j'aime bien en temps normal. Avec un peu de chance, la prof ne sera pas trop pénible.

—Tu vas être déçu, elle n'a rien avoir avec le professeur Londubat. Elle terrifie tous les élèves, intervint Teddy qui venait d'arriver en compagnie de Victoire et Kimya.

Ce fut donc avec une certaine appréhension qu'il se dirigea en compagnie d'Andréa et Kimya vers les serres de botanique. Ils traversèrent le parc de Beauxbâtons et bien qu'il l'ait déjà visité, James ne put s'empêcher de le regarder de nouveau avec des yeux ébahis. Il se sentait comme dans un décor sorti tout droit des comtes de fée moldus que son père lui racontait petit. Le charmant jardin à la française était entouré de hauts arbres qui constituaient un petit bois. Celui-ci était peuplé d'oiseaux arborant des plumages aux couleurs vives et variées que Teddy appelait des petrels du Sud. Il lui avait expliqué que l'on ne les trouvait nulle part ailleurs que dans la région et que Beauxbâtons en détenait le seul groupe apprivoisé. Leurs plumes ainsi que leurs larmes constituant l'ingrédient principal de nombreuses potions, leur vente rapportait beaucoup à l'académie. En plus des merveilleux volatiles, James était impressionné par l'immense fontaine qui se trouvait au milieu des bosquets parfaitement taillés. Baptisée « Fontaine Nicolas et Pernelle Flamel », elle était réputée pour ses propriétés de guérison et d'embellissement. Victoire s'en était aspergée la figure et depuis, sa peau déjà presque parfaite, ne présentait plus aucun défaut : elle semblait ne plus avoir de pores. Pour parachever le tout, l'école se trouvant au milieu des Pyrénées, ils étaient entourés d'imposantes chaînes de montagnes. La légende racontait que quelques géants s'y cachaient encore.

Pour accéder aux serres de botanique,il fallait entrer dans le petits bois et suivre un chemin de terre bâtue. Dès qu'ils dépassèrent la lisière, ils eurent l'étrange impression de pénétrer dans un nouveau monde. Maintenant, qu'ils y étaient entrés, le petit bois ressemblait bien plus à une vaste forêt. Le temps y était comme ralenti, l'atmosphère semblait ouatée. Ils n'entendaient plus le brouhahha des élèves affairés et seuls résonnaient les pépiements des pétrels. Le feuillage très fourni des arbres empêchait d'apercevoir correctement le ciel et les quelques rayons de soleil qui atteignaient le sol de la foret étaient teintés de lumière verte. Tout ceci rendait l'endroit quelque peu inquiétant. Ce sentiment s'intensifia lorsqu'ils atteignirent le bout du chemin : il menait à une petite cabane cabossée entourée de plantes étranges et mouvantes.

De sa main délicate aux ongles manucurés, Andréa ouvrit avec précaution la porte et ils entrèrent. Ils se retrouvèrent dans une grande serre remplie de hautes tables en bois branlantes, resserrés entre elles. Sur celles-ci étaient posés d'étranges petits arbustes. D'autres élèves s'installaient déjà tandis que le professeur de botanique se tenait bien droite devant son bureau. Elle avait un corps mince, des cheveux noir corbeau relevés en un chignon strict et de grosses lunettes marrons qui grossissaient ses yeux. Elle n'aurait pu être plus différente du professeur Londubat, qui enseignait la botanique à Poudlard et dont le visage rond et le sourire bienveillant mettaient instantanément ses élèves en confiance. Bien au contraire, Mme Dubouquet comme l'avait appelée certains élèves de Beauxbâtons lorsqu'ils l'avaient saluée, mettait James mal à l'aise. Le visage froid et austère, elle les jaugeait du regard en silence, attendant que le léger bruit provoqué par l'installation des étudiants se dissipe. Une fois que le calme fut revenu, elle écrivit son nom sur un petit tableau noir placé à côté d'elle. Sans s'embarrasser de plus grandes formalités elle commença son cours :

— Est-ce que quelqu'un peut me parler de la plante Puris, Purisi ? demanda l'enseignante d'un ton froid.

—C'est un arbuste magique Madame, répondit aussitôt Andréa d'un ton assuré. On le trouve dans les bushes australiens et sud-africains.

—Excellent, répliqua le professeur. Cette plante, très difficile à faire pousser et à entretenir est très convoitée. Est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait me dire pour quelle raison ?

—Parce que sa sève, la Sapa Puris possède de nombreuses vertus purificatrices, répondit de nouveau Andréa qui avait été la seule à lever la main.

—Exacte. En effet, elle élimine de nombreuses toxines et de ce fait constitue le principe actif de nombreux antidotes. En outre, si d'aventure vous vous trompiez et mettiez un mauvais ingrédient dans une potion, quelques gouttes de cette sève la purifierait et la remettrait dans l'état où elle se trouvait avant votre erreur. L'extraction de cette sève n'est pas simple. C'est ce que je vais vous apprendre à faire aujourd'hui. Celui qui parviendra à extraire la sapa puris le premier pourra garder une fiole contenant cette sève.

Comme l'avait annoncé Madame Dubouquet, extraire la sève de ses plantes se révéla ardu. Pour la recueillir, il devait percer un trou dans le tronc des arbustes qui étaient recouvert d'espèces de fins branchages emmêlés. Il fallait défaire les nœuds avec précaution, sans arracher les branches de l'arbuste car celui-ci réagissait en recréant des nœuds plus serrés. Pour cela, il fallait prononcer une formule tout en effectuant un geste complexe de la main. James avait beaucoup de mal à les défaire et avait déjà cassé deux branches. Cela devait bien faire trois quarts d'heures qu'il luttait en vain. Cherchant un compagnon d'infortune, il se tourna vers Andréa. A sa grande surprise, elle avait déjà libéré le tronc d'arbre et s'attelait à percer un trou dans son écorce. Fasciné, il l'observa recueillir le liquide laiteux qui s'écoulait en grande quantité de la plante.

« C'est très bien, Melle…intervint la professeur de son ton froid

—Andréa Valiosa répondit la jeune fille.

—Je vois à votre uniforme que vous êtes de Castelobruxo. Les élèves de votre école sont très doués en général. Mais vous vous démarquez. Faites-vous partie de ces jeunes herboristes sud-américains prometteurs dont on parle dans les journaux ?

—Oui, dit-elle en ramenant d'un geste gracieux, ses longs cheveux soyeux derrière ses oreilles.

—Eh bien ! la relève d'herboriste de qualité est assurée s'exclama Mme Dubouquet en esquissant un rapide sourire. »

* * *

 _Merci pour toutes ces reviews !_

 _ **Barbiemustdie**_ _: Bon je t'ai déjà répondu par PM donc je ne vais pas me répéter hahah_

 _ **Calectus**_ _: Doux Jésus tant de compliments ! Merci ça fait vraiment plaisir parce que je bosse beaucoup sur mes chapitres. Et oui imagine, de la nourriture qui vient à toit en flottant, sans avoir à se lever…Paresseuse bis :p. Et non comme tu as dû t'en rendre compte, la fête n'introduisait pas le Cercle. En fait, il s'agissait de mieux introduire Andréa et l'école Castelobruxo. Le passage est rédigé mais je ne l'ai pas inclus parce que ça alourdissait l'histoire et que ça manquait de véritables références culturelles (je ne connais absolument rien sur le Brésil)._

 _Il est vrai que le coup de la magie sans baguette était prévisible. Mais je ne fais suivre que les postes de Pottermore de notre chère JKR ! Sauf pour le nom de l'école africaine. Je refuse. Uagadou c'est immonde :p_

 _ **Myvanitycase**_ _: Contente que ça te plaise ! Moi aussi j'adore les échanges et j'ai du mal à concevoir que le monde de la magie soit complètement imperméable au processus de la mondialisation. M'enfin je crois que JKR n'en parlait pas parce que c'était pas essentiel pour l'avancée de l'histoire. Ah il y a donc un bug sur hpfanfiction ? C'est bon à savoir. C'est gentil de t'être acharné à mettre une review !_

 _ **Magicalien**_ _: Merci beaucoup pour tes reviews qui font sacrément plaisir ! Je te réponds plus en détails par PM._

 _Les deux_ _ **Magicalien**_ _et_ _ **Calectus**_ _: Je suis bien contente que la scène de duel vous plaise. Je ne le savais pas mais les duels sont HYPER durs à décrire. J'ai dû m'y remettre plusieurs fois et bien souvent j'ai envisagé de balancer mon ordinateur par la fenêtre. Vous entendre dire que vous avez aimé (enfin en fait je le lis mais vous m'avez comprise) c'est une sacrée récompense. Il y en aura surement d'autres bien que j'appréhende un peu le moment de leur rédaction._


	6. L' Affaire des Poisons

Fanfiction James Potter et le Cercle d'Or, par Inlo21

 **Chapitre 6 : L'Affaire des Poisons**

Après une lutte laborieuse contre les nœuds du _Puris_ , James et le reste des élèves parvinrent à leur tour à récupérer le précieux liquide. Une fois que cela fut fait, ils sortirent de la serre et allèrent assister à leur second cours de la journée. Ses deux camarades babillaient gaiement entre elles tandis qu'il les suivait machinalement.

Ils se rendirent au troisième étage de l'académie et ils entrèrent dans une classe. Sa simplicité contrastait avec la riche décoration présente ailleurs dans le château. Mis à part un portrait accroché là où aurait dû se trouver un tableau noir, les murs étaient parfaitement nus. Aucun rideau ne venait enjoliver les fenêtres. Les larges pupitres en bois ne présentaient aucun ornement. Pour des raisons qui leur échappaient, les élèves français n'avaient pas jugé utile de s'y installer. Ses deux amies se placèrent devant mais James préféra se diriger vers le fond de la pièce. Ils avaient Histoire de la Magie, une matière qu'il n'avait jamais appréciée.

— Inutile jeune homme ! lui lança une voix fluette.

James interloqué, se retourna. Un petit lutin, ou du moins une personne ressemblant à l'idée qu'il se faisait de ces créatures, venait de l'interpeller. Tout petit et replet, il arborait un chapeau pointu et une robe de sorcier bleu nuit ornée d'étoiles. Il parlait en faisant de grands gestes et tenait dans sa main droite une baguette magique si longue, qu'elle ressemblait à un sceptre. Remarquant son uniforme, le petit lutin ajouta :

— Je ne sais pas ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez les élèves britanniques. Lorsque vous vous présentez à mon premier cours, vous le faites toujours en trainant des pieds avec une mine de chien battu. L'Histoire de la Magie, mon cher, ne doit pas être prise à la légère. Et son apprentissage ne doit pas être vu comme une corvée.

D'un grand geste de baguette, il fit disparaitre les pupitres, faisant ainsi tomber Kimya et Andréa sur le sol, pour faire ensuite apparaitre d'épais tapis moelleux.

— Après chaque retour de vacances, il faut qu'ils les remettent, grommela-t-il en ignorant complètement les deux jeunes filles qui se relevaient en se frottant le dos. Tenez, au lieu de rester là, les bras ballants et la mine blasée comme l'adolescent typique, apportez-moi le carton qui se trouve derrière vous, jeune homme.

James obtempéra et d'un nouveau geste de baguette, le petit professeur fit sortir du carton les petits coussins en satin qui se disposèrent d'eux-mêmes en cercle. Les élèves prirent place, chacun sur un coussin.

Le petit professeur se plaça au milieu deux et se fit léviter pour être bien visible.

— N'en n'avez-vous pas assez de toute cette comédie ? commenta une voix d'un ton pompeux. Lorsque ce n'est pas devant les premières années, c'est devant les étudiants étrangers. Vous SAVEZ qu'ils remettent toujours les pupitres. Cela vous coûterait-il tant que cela de faire tous ces arrangements dix minutes avant l'arrivée des élèves ? D'ailleurs si je ne craignais pas d'être mauvaise langue- ce que ne saurait souffrir un gentilhomme, je vous soupçonnerais bien de remettre vous-même secrètement les tables pour pouvoir vous livrer à tout ce cérémonial devant les nouveaux venus !

Il s'agissait du personnage représenté sur le tableau. Il portait un costume inhabituellement austère datant de l'époque de Louis XIII et se tenait bien droit dans son cadre.

— Vincent de Trèfle-Pique pour vous servir, jeunes gens. Sorcier né moldu et duc. Survivant de la Fronde, connu en son temps pour ses remèdes miracles. Assistant autoproclamé de M. Borloin, professeur d'Histoire de la Magie à l'Académie de sorcellerie Beauxbâtons. Mondialement connu pour ses recherches sur…

— Oui, ça ira Vincent, dit le professeur, son visage joufflu rougissant légèrement sous l'effet de l'agacement. Sortez de quoi écrire, chers élèves.

Il se mit en tailleur tout en continuant à léviter. Sa position donna à James l'impression de se trouver devant un croisement entre un moine tibétain et un petit Père Noël. Il réprima à grand peine un fou rire.

— Bonjour à tous, je suis effectivement M. Borloin. Professeur d'histoire de la magie. Bonne rentrée à tous et bienvenue à nos étudiants étrangers. Nous allons aborder un point important de l'histoire de la magie française aujourd'hui. Cet évènement a été déterminant et beaucoup d'historiens considèrent que sans cet incident, la France n'aurait peut-être pas signé le Code International du Secret Magique.

— Balivernes ! intervint le duc. Les persécutions anti-sorciers qui sévissaient dans le pays nous y auraient poussés.

— Vous devez admettre que, sans cet épisode particulièrement sombre de notre histoire, lesdites persécutions n'auraient peut-être pas atteint les proportions que nous…

— Balivernes ! Balivernes ! s'exclama M. de Trèfle-Pique. Lorsque le directeur de Beauxbâtons est venu annoncer à mes parents que mon nom figurait dans les registres de l'école, mon père a sérieusement envisagé de m'embrocher. Il a essayé d'ailleurs, la panique a activé mes pouvoirs magiques et son épée est devenue incandescente. Il a été obligé de la lâcher. Je puis vous assurer que depuis…

— Vos traumatismes d'enfance n'intéressent personne, Vincent. D'autant plus que tous les élèves de l'académie les connaissent.

— Mon cher, les nouveaux venus doivent être mis au courant des atrocités que l'on doit subir lorsque l'on est né moldu. Et certes, l'on pourrait penser compte tenu de ma noble ascendance et de la fortune dont j'ai hérité que je ne suis pas le plus à plaindre. Néanmoins…

— Tout ceci pour dire, chers élèves, que nous allons nous intéresser à l'Affaire des Poisons, coupa le professeur. Tout commence et termine avec Madame Catherine Deshayes, plus connue sous le nom de La Voisin, une sorcière née en 1640. Elle a fait ses études au sein même de cet établissement et malheureusement, par appât du gain, elle s'est tournée vers les forces du Mal.

— Une mauvaise graine dès le plus jeune âge cette petite, commenta le duc. J'étais un tableau tout neuf à l'époque. Elle s'installait toujours au fond et inventait des maléfices étranges. Elle était issue d'un milieu modeste et enviait les jeunes filles de haute condition. Elle ne cessait de leur jeter des regards mauvais. Comme si cela ne suffisait pas, elle avait un physique fort disgracieux : des yeux qui louchent, une taille épaisse… Lorsqu'elle a épousé ce fortuné bijoutier moldu, tous ses anciens camarades l'ont soupçonnée de lui avoir administré de l'Amortensia…

— Lorsqu'elle s'installa parmi les moldus, elle se mit à vendre d'abord des remèdes magiques, poursuivit M. Borloin, puis des filtres d'amour et enfin des poisons. Elle était connue notamment, pour concocter des poisons laissant des traces légères dans l'organisme, imperceptibles par les médecins moldus. Les femmes de certains parlementaires les utilisaient pour assassiner leurs époux. Très vite, le mot se répandit et une partie non négligeable de la haute société (moldue comme sorcière) vint lui demander ses services. Elle se mit aussi à proposer des rituels relevant de la magie noire (des « messes noires » comme les appelèrent les moldus) à ses clients les plus fortunés. Tout ceci bien sûr, dans le plus grand secret. Dans le même temps, à Versailles, les nobles faisaient tout pour entrer dans les bonnes grâces du roi.

— J'ai connu Sa Majesté Louis XIV dans sa jeunesse et il s'agissait d'un charmant jeune homme. Un homme de poigne qui…

Le professeur Borloin agita sa baguette avec énergie et un petit personnage animé, apparu au milieu d'eux. Il s'agissait d'une femme vêtue de noir. James eut l'impression d'assister à une pièce de théâtre.

— La Voisin, coupa de nouveau le professeur, en montrant le personnage inquiétant qui marchait d'un pas lourd au milieu des élèves, a été dénoncée par l'une de ses concurrentes. Elle a été attrapée par la police qui l'a torturée. Elle a admis faire partie d'un très puissant réseau de mages noirs qui sévissait dans toute l'Europe, voire au-delà. Elle a avoué tous ses méfaits, ses rituels maléfiques requérant l'assassinat de nourrissons, les nombreux poisons qu'elle avait distribués et surtout, la liste de ses clients. Mme de Montespan, la favorite du roi, fut nommée ! Imaginez le scandale.

— Pour ceux qui se le demanderaient, la favorite était la préférée du roi, ne put s'empêcher de préciser Vincent de Trèfle-Pique. La maitresse attitrée. Comme je le disais, Sa Majesté était un jeune garçon tout à fait charmant, quoique son côté volage fût quelque peu dérangeant. Il est vrai que cela puisse s'expliquer par le fait que son mariage avait était fait par raison et non par amour, mais, qui, à l'époque aimait réellement son conjoint ? Moi-même j'ai dû épouser une femme que je n'appréciais pas, choisie par mon père. Non, je pense que sa tendance à l'infidélité remonte à cette fois où…

— Louis XIV n'est pas le sujet de la leçon, Vincent ! Et je vous signale que JE suis le professeur. Aussi éviterez-vous d'intervenir sans arrêt et de faire des digressions. Et si j'accepte que vous soyez mon assistant, c'est parce que j'estime qu'il faut bien que vous occupiez vos journées .Vous êtes TOLÉRÉ ici. Rien de plus.

Vexé, le duc se renfrogna et ne répondit pas.

— Enfin, toujours est-il que La Voisin fut brulée en place de Grève, le 22 février 1680.

D'un geste, il fit apparaître deux hommes animés ainsi qu'un petit décor représentant la place parisienne et les élèves purent assister en direct à sa mise à mort.

— Depuis cette histoire, la méfiance envers les sorcières et sorciers au sein de la population française avait considérablement augmenté, poursuivit M. Borloin. Certains parents ne permettaient plus à leurs enfants sorciers de fréquenter Beauxbâtons. Evidemment, ne sachant pas contrôler leurs pouvoirs, les malheureux ne cessaient de créer des ennuis avec leur magie. Ils finissaient rejetés par la société. Quant aux vieilles familles de mages qui, jusque-là, s'entendaient très bien avec leurs voisins moldus, elles furent pointées du doigt. Ainsi le château des Priardin fut entièrement brûlé et ils ne parvinrent à s'échapper que de justesse.

Tandis qu'il parlait, les sévices qu'il décrivait étaient illustrés par d'autres petits personnages animés et de nouveaux décors. Les élèves étaient fascinés et quelque peu apeurés.

— De plus, il y eut de nombreuses bavures. La paranoïa était telle que lorsque le moindre évènement étrange avait lieu, quelqu'un était accusé de sorcellerie. Les moldus brulèrent nombre de leurs semblables par erreur.

Le professeur continua ainsi à parler pendant plusieurs minutes. Ce fut bien la première fois que James resta attentif durant un cours entier d'Histoire. Il fut même surpris lorsque la cloche sonna.

— Ah ! On s'arrête là pour aujourd'hui. Pour la semaine prochaine, je voudrais trois rouleaux de parchemins sur la mise en place du Code Internationale du Secret : quand, comment et pourquoi. Les oppositions à l'adoption du Code devront être détaillées. Je veux un plan en trois parties et trois sous-parties !

Satisfaits de leur cours, ils retournèrent dans la Salle Bleue pour le déjeuner en discutant avec enthousiasme.

— Notre prof à Poudlard est horrible, surtout comparé au professeur Borloin. Il a une voix affreusement monocorde. En plus, il n'est pas près de prendre sa retraite : sa propre mort ne l'a pas empêché de continuer à enseigner. Le jour de son décès, il a juste continué sa vie d'enseignant chiant en laissant son corps derrière lui.

— A Umlingo, il n'est pas mal. Mais les petites animations rendent le cours de M. Borloin très vivant, répondit Kimya de son habituel ton enjoué.

— Celui de Castelobruxo se contente de nous faire lire les chapitres de notre bouquin, ajouta Andréa en s'installant à table.

— Il donne beaucoup de devoirs, dit Kimya d'un air inquiet. Il faut qu'on s'y mette rapidement. Et en plus, nous devons commencer à nous préparer pour le test du Cercle ce soir, James. Tu t'en souviens ?

James fit simplement un signe de tête.


End file.
